culdecarbonfandomcom-20200213-history
Geography of Cul De Carbon
List of buildings and places on Cul De Carbon. For buildings that were on the Cul De Sac see Buildings from Cul De Sac Only Arena Arena.png Beach Carbon Beach.png|Beach Campsite & Forest Forest Forest (Third Version).jpg|The Forest Waterfall.png|Waterfall Campsite Campsite.png|Campsite Campground.jpg|Camp Cabins Camp Cabin.png|Cabin Camp Cabin Room.png|Cabin Inside Camp Male Toilets & Showers.jpg|Male Toilets & Showers Camp Female Toilets & Showers.png|Female Toilets & Showers Camp Male Toilets.png|Male Toilets Camp Female Toilets.png|Female Toilets Camp Shower Room.png|Shower Room Camp Hall.jpg|Camp Hall Camping Cafeteria.png|Cafeteria Camping Kitchen.png|Kitchen Campfire & Tents.png|Campfire & Tents Pier.png|Pier Past Versions of the Forest & Campsite (Cul De Sac) In early versions of Cul De Sac, the forest and campsite were separated from the town. To get you go through the teleport entrance at the end of the map. In the last early version before the big change the Forest got merged with the town. First Forest.png|First version of The Forest Forest Teleport.png|Teleport etrance Second Forest.png|Second Version of the Forest First Campsite.png|First version of the campsite First Cabin.png|Cabin (First version) First Cabin Inside.png|Inside (First version) The Mountain (First Forest).png|Before the Hill there were a mountain instead facing the first version of the campsite Second Campsite.png|Second version of the campsite Second Cabin.png|Cabin (Second version) Second Cabin Inside.png|Inside (Second version) First Campfire & Tents.png|Campfire & Tents (First version with less tents) Second Campfire &Tents.png|Campfire & Tents (Second version with additional tents) Third Campfire & Tents.png|Campfire & Tents (Third version, moved closer to the town) Cemetery The cemetery (Also known as Graveyard) is where the inhabitants of Carbon go to get laid in peace under a pile of grass and dirt. A letter can be found there. Graveyard.png|Cemetery Graveyard Easter Egg.png|Cemetery Easter Egg Clock Tower Clock Tower.png Inside Clock Tower.png Clock Inside.png Cul De Sac The Cul De Sac (Third Verison).png|Third and current version of the Cul De Sac Previous version of the Cul De Sac The Cul De Sac (First Verison).png|First version of the Cul De Sac The Cul De Sac (Second Verison).png|Second version of the Cul De Sac (note the added small hill in the middle) The Cul De Sac (Christmas).png|Second version of the Cul De Sac (Christmas) The Christmas Tree.png|The Christmas Tree on the small hill The Cul De Sac (Third Verison).png|Third version of the Cul De Sac Dark World Enterance to the Dark World.png|Enterance to the Dark World Dark World.png|Dark World Dark World Hut.png|Hut Dark World Hut Inside.png|Inside Fashion Show Fashion Show (Rundown).png Fashion Show (Rundown) Inside 2.png Fashion Show (Rundown) Inside.png Fashion Show (Rundown) Inside 3.png Fashion Show (Rundown) Inside 4.png Grocery Store Grocery.png|Grocery Grocery Inside.png|Inside Grocery Shelf with Bill CIpher easter egg.png|Grocery Shelf with Bill CIpher easter egg Grocery Meat.png|Meat Section Grocery Storage.png|Storage Grocery (Original Location).png|Grocery (Original Location) Gym Gym.png|Gym Gym Inside.png|Gym Inside Hill & Cave The Hill.png|Hill Hill Cave Enterance.png|Cave Enterance The Cave.png|Cave The Cave 2.png|Cave Large Cave Area.png|Large Cave Area Past Versions of the Hill & Cave (Cul De Sac) The Hill (Old).png|Early variant of the Hill The Hill & Cave (With Viewing Platform and Picnic).png|Early variant of the Hill (With Viewing Platform and Picnic) The Hill View Point.png|Picnic area and viewing point The Hill Cave Enterance (Old).png|Early Cave Enterance Satanic Cave Room (Old).png|Original Satanic Room Hotel Hospital Hospital.png|Hospital Hospital Reception.png|Reception Hosptial Hallway (Ground Floor).png|Hallway (Ground Floor) Hospital Room (Ground Floor).png|Room (Ground Floor) Hospital Room 2 (Ground Floor).png|Room (Ground Floor) Hospital Lift.png|Lift Hospital Staircase.png|Staircase Hospital Hallway (First Floor).png|Hallway (First Floor) Hospital Room (First Floor).png|Room (First Floor) Hospital Cafeteria.png|Cafeteria Hospital Cafeteria Kitchen.png|Cafeteria Kitchen Hospital Shower Room.png|Shower Room Hospital Toilets.png|Toilets Hosptial Seating Area.png|Outdoor Seating Area House Mansion The Mansion is located where the waterfall in the forest is at, it's at the left upper corner of the map. It's original location is right by the grocery store in previous versions and it moved to the forest in Carbon. Manshun.png|Mansion Carbon Mansion Hall.png|Hall Carbon Mansion Hallways.png|Hallways Carbon Mansion Bedrooms.png|Bedroom Carbon Mansion Bedrooms (Chair tip over).png|Bedroom (Chair tip over) Carbon Mansion Stiarwell.png|Stairwell Carbon Mansion Upstairs Room.png|Upstairs Room Carbon Mansion Upstairs Hallway.png|Upstairs Hallway Carbon Mansion Libray.png|Mansion Library Carbon Mansion Piano Room.png|Piano Room Carbon Mansion Study Room.png|Study Room Miscellaneous Objects Bus Stop.png|Bus Stop Pizzeria Pizzaria.png|Pizzaria Inside and Stage.png|Inside and Stage Males Toilet.png|Male Toilets Female Toilets.png|Female Toilets Pizzeria Kitchen.png|Kitchen Kitchen 2.png|Kitchen Upstairs.png|UpstaUpstairsirs Upstairs 2.png| Security Office.png|Security Office Office.png|Office Office 2.png|Office Outside.jpg|Outside Pizzaria (Before windows being added).jpg|Old Pizzeria (Before windows being added) Pizzaria (Old).png|Old Pizzeria Upstairs (Note the additional posters and flower vase on the table) Playground Playground.png|Playground Climbing frame.png|Climbing Frame Squash Wall.png|Squash Wall Basketball Court.png|Basketball Court Past Versions of the Playground (Cul De Sac) Playground (Old).png|Playground Playground 2 (Old).png|Playground Swingset (Old).png|Swingset Squash & Basketball Court (Old).png|Squash & Basketball Court Shooting Ranges Shooting Range.png School School.png|School School Enterance.png|Enterance School Reception.png|Reception School Hallway.jpg|Hallway School Hall.png|Sports Hall School Classroom.png|Classroom School Toilets.jpg|Toilets School Male Toilets.png|Male Toilets School Female Toilets.jpg|Female Toilets School Janitor Room.png|Janitor Closet School Cafeteria.png|Cafeteria School Kitchen.png|Kitchen School Nurse Room.png|Nurse Room School Office.png|Office School Office 2.png|Office School Assembly.png|Assembly School Playground.png|Playground First Version of the School The first School was very different, it was a update as kinda a "chirstmas gift" to the players, it got changed because of report of being laggy due to the details inside. School (Old).png|School School Lobby (Old).png|Lobby School Hallway Ground Floor (Old).png|Hallway Ground Floor School Classroom (Old).png|Classroom School Classroom 2 (Old).png|Classroom School Classroom 3 (Old).png|Classroom Teacher's Desk (Old).png|Teacher's Desk School Toilets (Old).png|Toilets School Male Toilets (Old).png|Male Toilets School Female Toilets (Old).png|Female Toilets School Office (Old).png|School Office School Cafeteria (Old).png|Cafeteria School Cafeteria Kitchen (Old).png|Kitchen School Cafeteria Kitchen 2 (Old).png|Kitchen Principal Office (Old).png|Principal Office Principal's Desk (Old).png|Principal's Desk Janitor Room (Old).png|Janitor Room School Hallway Second Floor (Old).png|Hallway Second Floor Dodgeball Locker (Old).png|Dodgeball Locker School Playground (Old).png|School Playground Tardis Tardis.png|Tardis Tardis Inside.png|Inside Tardis Inside 2.png|Inside Tardis Corridor.png|Corridor Tardis Bedroom.png|Bedroom Science Lab.png|Science Lab The Foundation Category:Buildings